


Johnlock Cuddles

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Army Doctor John, Army!John, Cute Sherlock, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my favorite sexy army doctor."</p>
<p>"I'd better be your <i>only</i> sexy army doctor!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some cute Sherlock and John cuddling! This one was a beast! I remember now why I don't do 8x10's in colored pencil anymore! ;) I chickened out on drawing John's scar. Maybe next time...
> 
> I don't own any of the Sherlock characters - I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
